


Negan 100 word challenge

by Chuckyegg



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckyegg/pseuds/Chuckyegg
Summary: Create a Negan story (drabble) in 100 words or under, using a different prompt each time.





	1. Fire

 

 

 

> She warmed herself by the fire, Negan sitting beside her. They'd been out on a run, and had found no supplies. So she had caught a rabbit, out in the woods, and now, it was roasting on the fire. Negan wrapped  an arm around her waist, adding extra, much needed warmth. She turned to him, looking deep in his eyes. The fire flickered within them, hypnotising her. 
> 
> "You keep looking at me like that sweetheart, and i'm gonna have to fucking have you, right here," Negan smiles, biting his lip.
> 
> "Have me then, let's work up an appetite," she smiles.


	2. Fish

Negan sits at the side of the lake, a rod in his hand. "I can't believe your dad never took you fishing, i mean, isn't that supposed to be the fucking staple, of every father and son relationship?" Negan asks.

"I guess he's been kinda busy, what with having to deal with assholes like you," Carl sneers.

"Owch, guess i fucking asked for that one," Negan chuckles. "But me and your dad are cool now."

"If you say so,"  Carl mumbles.

"What the fuck ever," Negan says, rolling his eyes. "Hey, looks like you got a fish," Negan says proudly.


	3. Moon

The moon shines in through the window, lighting their naked bodies. Negan kisses her neck, the salty taste of sweat against his lips. He thrusts into her, groaning against her shoulder, nipping at it with his teeth. Her thighs tighten against his waist, and her legs tremble, as she reaches her climax. "Negan," she moans, her fingers clawing at his shoulders, slick with sweat. 

He thrusts into her harder, shooting his hot load deep inside her. "Oh, fuck!" He groans into her ear.

They lie together, bodies entwined, their breaths heavy. Negan strokes her hair soothingly, until they fall asleep.


	4. Teddy

Negan swings Lucille, turning the dead fucks head to mush. The little girl cries, clinging to what is left of her mother, which isn't much, as the dead have been at her. Negan kneels beside her. "Hey, is this yours sweetie?" He asks softly, picking up a teddy bear from the ground.

She nods.

"Well we need to keep him safe don't we?" Negan smiles. "What's his name?"

"Harry," she says.

"Would you and Harry like to come with me? I can keep you both safe," Negan promises.

Negan carries her back to the sanctuary, as she sleeps against his shoulder.


	5. Snoring

Negan sleeps beside her. It was their first night together, and it had been incredible. She'd assumed he'd be a selfish lover, she couldn't have been more wrong. She drifted off, only to be woken minutes later, by his snoring. When placing a pillow over her head doesn't work, she pinches his nose. 

Negan bats her hand, his eyes opening. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck are you doing?" He frowns.

"I can see why your wives don't sleep here, you snore like a hog!" She snipes.

"I do fucking not, you just wanted an excuse to wake me," Negan smiles.


	6. Drunk

Negan staggers through the lounge. He sits at the bar, pouring another drink.

"How many have you had?" You ask, startling him.

"This is my first," Negan slurs, then falls off his stool.

You make your way to him. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Fuck yeah!" He smiles.

"To sleep," you giggle.

You lead him to bed. "You're my favourite wife, you know that?" He grins.

"Bet you say that to all your wives," you say, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, you're the best," he smiles, eyes closed. He begins to snore.

"Goodnight sweetheart," you smile, kissing his forehead.


	7. Dog

She runs, sweating profusely. When she'd first seen it, she'd tried petting it. But the mangy thing had been ravenous with hunger, snapping at her hand. She had no weapons. So she'd ran. And now, she was tiring. Blood dripping from her hand, she knew sooner or later, she'd attract the dead. She was tired, and began to slow. The dog jumped at her, ready to tear her to pieces, when it met with a baseball bat. It whines as it takes it's last breaths. She turns towards her mystery saviour.

"Thanks," she says, breathlessly.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Negan smiles.


	8. Ice cream

Negan speeds down the road, trying to put distance between them and the dead.

"That was close!" She shouts over the music.

"Turn that fucking shit off! Or we'll attract more!" Negan yells.

"I don't know how, there must be a switch or something!" She shouts, searching the dashboard. "Think i got it!" She says, pressing a button.

Pop goes the weasel stops playing through the ice cream trucks speaker. And it's replaced with Teddy Bear's picnic.

"Fuck, fucking, sake!" Negan yells, pulling over. He climbs onto the roof, and swings Lucille repeatedly against the speaker, smashing it to pieces.


	9. Purple

Walking into Negan's bedroom, the sound of running water reaches your ears. You glance at the bathroom door, and eagerly remove your clothes, wanting more than anything to slip into the shower with Negan. You pause, as you hear him singing.

_"I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain. Purple rain, purple rain,"_ he sings.

Smothering a laugh with your hand, you head through the door.

"You got a beautiful voice there, Negan," you chuckle.

"You little pervert," he smiles, water dripping down his chest. "Get the fuck in here," he grins, pulling you under the shower.


	10. Pumpkin

You run through the woods with Negan by your side. Every breath burns your throat, as you struggle to keep up with him. You run out into a field of overgrown pumpkins, trying to find a way through.

"Shit!" Negan yells, as a walker comes out of nowhere. He stumbles over a pumpkin, falling down and dropping Lucille.

"Negan!" You run over, going for your knife, then remembering you lost it to a walker. Without any thought, you rip a pumpkin from the ground, smashing it over the walker's head.

"Thanks for that, sweetheart," Negan smiles, covered in pumpkin juice.


	11. Phone

Negan sits in the dark, his face illuminated by the phone in his hand. A lonely tear rolls down his cheek. He wipes it away with the back of his hand. Negan scrolls through the pictures. He sits this way most nights, scrolling through his phone in the dark. Wondering how different things would be, if his Lucille was still there with him.

"Fuck! Why did you leave me, baby?" Negan sobs.

A knock at the door startles him.

"Yeah?" He shouts, composing himself.

"You okay in there?" One of his wives asks.

"Fine," he lies, switching off the phone.


	12. Tattoo

"You gonna fucking show me it, or what?" Negan smiles.

"Ask me nicely, and i might," you smile teasingly.

"Please," Negan runs his tongue over his lip.

You turn around, and slowly pull your jeans down.

Negan's eyes light up, as he observes his own name, freshly tattooed on your ass. "Fuck! That is cute as shit!" He smiles.

"It hurt like a bitch, i never had a tattoo before. So you like it?" You ask.

"Fuck yeah! But you do know, your ass belongs to me now," Negan runs a hand through your hair.

"It always did," you smile.


	13. Sick

Negan gets up from the sofa.

"You alright?" He asks.

You take your head out of the toilet. "No, i'm not fucking alright!" You frown.

Negan grimaces at the stench of vomit. "You sick?"

"Give the man a medal!" You spit.

"There's no need to get snappy," Negan frowns.

"Actually, there is. I'm pregnant," you say, glancing up at him.

Negan stares down at you, his mouth agape. "Really?"

"Really," you nod. "I did a test."

Negan's lips curl up in the corners, creeping into a smile. "I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"You're gonna be a daddy," you smile.


	14. Laugh

Negan's laugh fills the silence. The last thing you want to hear right now is him. Especially him laughing. Tears stream down your face, as you glance at the mashed up skull of your friend.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. This had to be done," Negan smiles at you.

It takes all your strength not to swing at him. Not to squeeze his stupid neck until he was incapable of laughing ever again.

"Hmm, i can't tell whether it's hate, or lust that you're throwing at me right now. I'm gonna go with both," Negan grins.

You remain silent, lowering your head.


	15. Wedding

You walk down the road, Negan waffling away beside you.

"Do you ever give it a rest?" You frown, not taking your eyes from the road.

"Well excuse, fucking, me! I'm just trying to fill the fucking silence," Negan says.

"What silence? You haven't shut up since we left the sanctuary," you roll your eyes.

"Fucking charming," Negan pouts.

"Walker," you smile, pointing towards the woods.

"Aww, hell! Would you look at that! This one's all dressed up with nowhere to go," Negan chuckles as it makes it's way towards him, it's wedding dress trailing behind it. Negan swings Lucille.


End file.
